Folly
by thelittlestones
Summary: A mishap causes Dino and Hibari to reevaluate their relationship. When the Vongola start to meddle, everything hits the fan. D18 slight AU/ OOC


"Hn," Hibari put a hand to his cheek. Dino sheepishly looked away and scratched the back of his head, his whip loose in his hand.

"Sorry," he said with a weak grin. "Romario left." Hibari shifted his grip on a tonfa.

"Bring him back herbivore. It's not fun to bite people to death when they're as klutzy as you." Dino flushed red at his comment. Hibari sheathed his tonfas.

"I'm not that big of a fail!" Dino protested.

"Hn," was Hibari's response. "Herbivore."

Romario ran back up the stairs. "Sorry, I had some business to attend to."

"Um, Romario?" He focused his attention on his master.

"Yes, sir?" Dino gestured towards his middle. Romario looked down. "What is it?"

"Romario, your fly is open." Dino chuckled awkwardly.

"Herbivores," Hibari muttered.

Romario's eyes widened in embarrassment. He quickly turned around and fixed 'the issue'.

By the time both had turned back around, Hibari was peacefully napping on the warm sunny rooftop. Hibird was comfortably nestled in his master's fluffy, soft tresses.

Dino and Romario sweatdropped.

"Should we move him?" Romario asked.

"Leave me out of this! I'm too tired to deal with that shit." Dino exclaimed.

"Move me and I'll bite both of you to death." Hibari didn't even stir, but they knew it was him from the murderous aura being exuded from his person. Hibird chirped merrily.

"Hibari Hibari!" Dino and Romario exchanged looks.

"I don't think he'll attack me. Head on home." Dino clapped him on the back and approached his seemingly asleep student. Romario gave them an apprehensive look before shrugging and exiting.

Dino flexed his arm. Hibari had seemed more violent than usual today. He would have bruises to show for it tomorrow. Something was on the Cloud Guardian's mind, and it was up to him to find out. Partly out of curiosity, partly in fear of dying or being maimed for life. But mostly out of curiosity. His tattoos flexed along with him, rippling with the motion of his toned, lean muscles. Training with Hibari was more work than workouts with Reborn.

Dino observed his trainee's face—it was filled with peace and (dare he say it?) looked happy even. He was probably dreaming of biting someone to death or something equally or more violent. He looked more open—vulnerable.

_Huh. He looked pretty cute. _Dino stared at Hibari for a moment longer then slapped himself in the face. _What have I been smoking? I am straight, I shouldn't be thinking such…kinky thoughts about a student, let alone a boy. Anyways I have to produce an heir for the Cavallone Family. I can't go marry Hibari. _

_ Woah. Marry? Where did that come from?_

Hibird chirped and flew off causing Hibari to stir. Dino froze guiltily, like his thoughts were a traitorous action resulting in a beating, kicking, or biting session from Hibari.

_I can think of another type of biting…and another type of session. Hibari seems like the type to know Tantric sex. What am I thinking? He's a total virgin. _

Hibari opened his eyes and blinked a few times before shutting them again. Dino didn't notice. He bit his lip as he mentally went over the list he was given, a list of candidates to be his wife.

Ugly.

Stupid.

Fat.

Gross.

Fake.

Ugh. He hated being told what was expected of him. As a child, he had been even clumsier than he was now, and was beaten up and teased for it. No one expected anything from him. Until Reborn had come into his life and completely flipped his world upside down.

Now he had a family of 5,000 loyal men who respected him and trusted him as a leader. With this role came many expectations—including the production of heirs.

Now he wasn't one to judge by appearance, but some of these girls put Naito's girlfriends to shame. Not all of them were that terrible, but the others were like Barbie dolls. You probably had to buy their friends too.

He was old-fashioned when it came to marriage—he believed that love was essential in a relationship. He didn't believe in divorce either. If you love someone, you love them unconditionally until your heart stopped beating.

Hibari stirred. Dino noticed this time and reveled in the beauty that was lying in front of him. Smooth skin, unmarred by the violence he had inflicted upon others and had received in turn. Silky smooth strands of raven black feathers that stirred in the wind that was picking up. The weather suddenly turned dark.

_Dammit, Gokudera and Yamamoto must be fucking again. _

Hibari's fluffy hair started to violently whip around. Hibari's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, completely awake and ready for any threat.

His beautifully startling eyes, a strange mix of steely grey and deep blue, focused on Dino and narrowed. His grip on his tonfas tightened.

"Why are you still here herbivore? It's been hours since our session ended." Dino sweatdropped.

"Actually, it's only been a half hour." He chuckled nervously.

"And you've been doing what this whole time?"

"Thinking?" He asked nervously. _More like mind-fucking you. Gah—I'm turning into such a pervert—just like Shamal and Mukuro!_

Fat drops of rain started to fall on the two. What was a drizzle turned into a flood. In seconds both boys were soaked. Hibari looked up.

"What are those herbivores up to? Fighting I suppose." _No Hibari, _Dino thought. _Not fighting. Unless they are. Naked. For dominance. Yamamoto seems to be winning. The wind has died down. _

"Er, yes." Dino sweatdropped.

"Hn."

Dino turned to go inside. "Aren't you going inside Hibari?" he asked when he realized his student had no intention to follow him.

"Whatever herbivore." He turned to view the almost invisible Namimori skyline.

"If you don't come in, you'll get sick."

"Hn." Hibari continued to ignore him. Dino tried to come up with a reason that would convince his stubborn pupil.

"Come on Kyouya, you can't bite me to death if you have to sneeze." Hibari froze.

"You do not have permission to use my first name herbivore." He replied frostily, but nevertheless passed Dino and walked towards the stairs. Dino couldn't help but notice how his hair plastered to his neck and the way the water droplets rolled down his head and landed on this strong shoulders. His jacket had been discarded long ago and his white shirt, sheer with water, was sticking to his body, leaving nothing to imagination. His slim frame looked almost feminine. His gait was graceful, like a feline, and he flipped his hair out of his face. Dino licked his lips. _Damn that boy had a fine set of buns._

Dino slapped himself again. _Why am I thinking like a pineapple? Stop it Dino!_

Hibari turned at the sound of someone getting slapped. Dino's cheek was tinged pink. _Did the herbivore slap himself?_

They had reached the stairs. Dino, stuck in his internal conflict, didn't keep track of his feet (like he ever does!) and tripped down the stairs. This was not an uncommon occurrence, but this time he managed to snag some luggage. Hibari said a very un-Hibari like word and down he went.

Hibari found himself in midair and before he could rein himself in said a very naughty word he learned from Gokudera.

"FUCK!"

He wasn't alone. A rather warm body made full contact with him. Arms wrapped around his midsection and squeezed. Tight. Hibari made a choking noise. He found himself at the bottom of the stairs, crushed under his mentor. The arms took a lot of the impact—Hibari was only slightly stunned and winded.

Unfortunately he was still being manhandled. Dino's legs were entangled with his own and Dino's head was resting on Hibari's chest.

Dino removed his arms a beat too late. He placed his hands above Hibari's shoulders and raised himself up to stare his pupil in the eyes. Their legs were still entangled and their hips were flush with one another. As Dino moved Hibari felt…sensations—what was this…heat? It pooled in his stomach and lit flames that he didn't know could be lit. He didn't understand. What was this? It wasn't exactly unpleasant.

Dino was surprised at Hibari's opened mouth confusion. What was the matter? Horror filled him—had Hibari hit his head enough to give brain damage?

Dino searched his student's face for any sign of injury. There was a slight tinge of color in his cheeks. His eyes were lidded and heavy. Dino moved slightly to the side and moved down to shift his weight onto one hand to free the other to examine Hibari.

Hibari let out a moan.

Dino froze, half confused, half horny. What had caused this reaction? Hibari's eyes were almost completely closed and his cheeks were dusted pink.

_Fuck. _Dino felt his pants tighten. _Why does Hibari have to be such an unconscious tease?_ He moved his hands to pin down Hibari's hands. He closed his eyes and let out a low groan.

"Get off me, pony boy." Hibari gasped coming to his senses as Dino made that singular noise, but almost lost his will when Dino shifted his hips again.

"Nngh," Hibari moaned, flushing more, whilst struggling against Dino's weight pinning him down.

Dino nuzzled his head at the junction of Hibari's neck and shoulder, lips just grazing the skin there. Hibari shivered slightly at the contact.

"You are so frustrating," Dino sighed, warm breath fanning across the sensitive, virgin skin.

"H-herbivore," Hibari's breath hitching when Dino suddenly shifted and kissed his neck.

Hibari's brain function was shutting down as Dino violated more of that untainted, pure skin, and totally shut down when Dino crashed his lips against his own. Hibari's mouth opened in surprise, unwittingly allowing Dino's tongue access to play against his.

"Nngh," Hibari moaned into the kiss. Dino smirked and pulled away, taking time to savor the heated flush across Hibari's cheeks.

"O-omnivore," Hibari gasped.

"Giving me an upgrade, are we?" He murmured before licking and blowing on Hibari's neck, the younger shivering in response.

"What's it going to take for me to be a carnivore?" he asked smugly before biting down into the crook of Hibari's neck harshly. He shifted his legs so his knees were situated on either side of Hibari's thighs, to keep him from kicking.

Hibari gasped softly. Dino sucked and lapped and tongue-fucked that skin—until Hibari was marked _his_—as Hibari moaned and writhed against Dino's body. Hibari clenched and unclenched his hands, digging his nails into his palms

He pulled away and licked his lips as he surveyed his work.

"Beautiful."

"St-stop Cava—a-ah!" Hibari gasped as Dino ground his hips into Hibari's. Hibari unconsciously bucked his hips forward, eliciting a groan from Dino.

"G-get off me! Sexual activities are n-not permitted wi-within school grounds!" Hibari attempted to wrench his hands from Dino's grasp.

Dino raised an eyebrow and transferred both wrists into one hand—they were so slender and delicate, like the bones of a bird—pulling out his whip. He raises an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we move the 'activities' to a more…appropriate location?" Dino nipped at Hibari's ear.

"You s-stupid herbivore." Hibari turned his head, moving his ear out of Dino's mouth's reach.

"But Kyou~ya, not 5 minutes ago I was an omnivore? When did I get demoted?" He dragged a finger down Hibari's chest, traveling past the dip of his bellybutton, the rise of his hip, bypassing the bulge of Hibari's erection and sliding down the younger boy's inner thigh. "Did I…displease you in any way?" Dino's fingers dug into Hibari's inner thigh, drawing out a low moan.

Dino smirked. "Thought so."

Hibari bit the inside of his cheek to muffle any…embarrassing herbivore noises. He was a carnivore, damnit! He needed to rein in his traitorous body—and thoughts.

"You do not have permission to touch me…there. Or in any way." He ground out. "Remove your hand from my person and get off me immediately."

Dino pressed his lips against the dip of his collarbone, "I have permission. Your body's inviting me."

Hibari growled. "How so herbivo-ore?" His voice hitched as Dino hit a sensitive spot on his journey ravishing the Guardian's neck.

"You were wet." He licked a trail of moisture off the Cloud's neck.

"So are you." Hibari tried to get free once more. He squirmed against Dino's body to no avail. All that happened was Dino got harder.

"Stop that." He ground out. Hibari took that as a challenge and increased the tempo of the rocking.

Dino retrieved his whip from where he placed it. "Don't make me restrain you." He threatened with an innocent smile.

Hibari looked to the side. "Romario!" Dino looked up in a panic and lessened his grip on Hibari's wrists. That was the opening he needed. Hibari shoved Dino off himself and took off running. Dino continued to lay on his back where Hibari dumped him.

"What the fuck came over me?" Both of them asked.

**A/N This is part of the Semantics verse... if you couldn't tell by the reference to Gokudera and Yamamoto... i guess we know how he got his mind off of Tsuna and Basil :) should i put up more?**


End file.
